


Твое милосердие

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aftercare, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Scene Gone Wrong, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Subspace, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Тони возвращается домой после неудачного свидания - его доминант не позаботился о нем. Стив рядом и готов помочь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Твое милосердие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212802) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



>   
> 

Во втором часу ночи Стив лежал на одной из кушеток в библиотеке, перечитывая обожаемого Толкиена. На самом деле он хотел лечь пораньше, но книга, как обычно, увлекла его; он как раз подошел к описанию Братства Кольца и хотел дочитать эту главу до конца. Конечно, утро будет сонным, но оно того стоило.

Где-то вдалеке, на границе слышимости открылась и вновь закрылась дверь особняка. Он нахмурился. Ему точно было известно, где находятся все остальные: Кэрол, Ванда, Клинт, Тор, Вижен, Ангел и Вэйн разошлись по комнатам, и даже Джарвис отправился отдыхать несколько часов назад. В особняке не было только Тони, но ему еще рано было возвращаться.

Сегодня вечером Тони отправился на свидание, одетый в один из лучших своих костюмов и сияющий одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок. Но вернуться домой так рано? Обычно он возвращался сразу после ужина или проводил ночь со своими партнерами, и до следующего утра Стив его не видел. Он понимал, что Тони взрослый человек и сам решает, что делать со своей жизнью — и, да, отчаянное желание Стива быть частью этой жизни тут совершенно ни при чем — но такое поведение было для него нехарактерно. Или он оставался на ночь, или нет. Еще ни разу он не возвращался домой посреди ночи.

Стив знал, что его это не касается, но ситуация была странной, а странности его беспокоили. Не раздумывая, он отложил книгу, вышел из библиотеки и направился в холл. Он надеялся, что с Тони все в порядке. Скорее всего, ничего особенного не случилось, так, мелкие неприятности вроде проколотого колеса.

Приглушенного на ночь освещения было достаточно, чтобы увидеть Тони, но Стив не мог его толком разглядеть. Тот двигался чуть медленнее обычного, сгорбившись и опустив голову, и с его походкой явно было что-то не так. Даже не видя его лица, Стив мог с определенностью сказать: что-то произошло.

— Тони, — рискнул позвать он. — Что случилось?

Тони вздрогнул и едва не подпрыгнул при звуке его голоса – похоже, он до сих пор понятия не имел о его присутствии.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал он вполголоса. Видимо, для ушей Стива это не предназначалось. — Стив, ты один из лучших людей на свете, но без обид: прямо сейчас ты последний, кого я хотел бы видеть.

Тихая, срывающаяся дрожь в его голосе создавала ощущение, что он едва держался. Отказ задел Стива, но он не отступил.

— Ты не в порядке, так ведь?

— Неудачное свидание, — с непривычной резкостью, почти со злобой отозвался Тони. — Давай закроем эту тему.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Стив поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. — Прости. Больше не спрашиваю. Увидимся утром.

— Вот и отлично, — Тони сделал еще несколько неверных шагов мимо Стива по направлению к лестнице, и, когда на него упал свет лампы, Стив увидел…

Тони хромал. Только сейчас Стив смог разглядеть его по-настоящему, и увиденное его ужаснуло. Пуговицы рубашки были застегнуты неровно, в просветах виднелись кровоподтеки. Манжеты были расстегнуты, на запястьях тоже выделялись багровые пятна.

Когда Тони уходил, от него пахло дорогим одеколоном. Сейчас он пах спермой, липкостью подсыхающей смазки, и — боже правый — Стив ощущал тончайший запах крови.

Тони сделал еще один шаг и пошатнулся. Его глаза были совершенно пустыми.

Нужно было что-то делать. Он не мог оставить Тони одного в таком состоянии. Что с ним случилось?

— От тебя пахнет им, — произнес он. Пол партнера он определил наугад, но запах был чужим, незнакомым. — И еще пахнет кровью.

Тони застыл на месте. На мгновение его лицо исказило выражение смертельного ужаса, но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, сменившись прежней нейтральной маской.

— Я же сказал, — монотонно повторил Тони. — Неудачное свидание.

— Тони, — Стив ощутил нарастающее отчаяние, — если он что-то с тобой сделал…

Губы Тони растянулись в улыбке, больше напоминающей оскал.

— Вот именно этот разговор я бы очень не хотел начинать, кэп. Не знаю, просветил ли тебя кто-нибудь насчет современных отношений между людьми, но мне нравится жесткий секс. Я сам об этом попросил. Можно теперь я пойду спать?

Ну да, конечно. Капитану Америка о таких вещах знать не полагалось. Представить Капитана Америка, занимающегося сексом, было все равно что представить за этим занятием собственных родителей. А уж если Капитан Америка и занимался сексом, то только ванильным, обязательно с девушкой, в миссионерской позе под одеялом с выключенным светом. Стив думал, что уж Тони-то знает, но, с другой стороны, Тони был сейчас не в лучшем состоянии для подобных размышлений.

Он не имел права оставлять Тони одного. Тони нужна была помощь. Особенно, если сессия прошла неудачно — ему нужен был человек, который знает, что делать, и прямо сейчас это был Стив. Прошли годы с его последней сессии, но он прекрасно помнил, как нужно вести себя после нее.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив, и губы Тони чуть скривились. — И я хочу знать его имя.

— Это тебя не касается, — огрызнулся Тони. — И какое тебе вообще дело?

— Хочу быть уверенным, что больше он не будет участвовать в сессиях с кем бы то ни было, — парировал Стив, и пораженный Тони отступил на шаг. — Знаешь, что я думаю? Ты был с доминантом, который тебя не слушал, и даже если ты хотел боли, то точно не такой. Ты хромаешь, у тебя заметные синяки по всему телу — вряд ли ты просил об этом, — и, когда все закончилось, он и не подумал о тебе позаботиться.

«Почему ты не выбрал меня?.. Я бы все сделал правильно».

— Стив?.. — от изумления Тони даже приоткрыл рот.

— Я не настолько наивен, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Я прекрасно знаю, что такое БДСМ, и знаю, что сейчас тебе нужен человек, который о тебе позаботится, побудет рядом. Я рядом и я хочу помочь.

В глазах Тони появилась робкая надежда.

— Ты не можешь хотеть… Я не заслуживаю… Ты не можешь просто…

— Могу и хочу, — Стиву хотелось надеяться, что его голос звучал не только твердо, но и ободряюще. Прямо сейчас Тони не помешало бы немного доброты. — Ради тебя — все, что угодно, Тони. Ты этого заслуживаешь. Я знаю, что делать. Со мной ты в безопасности.

— В безопасности? — Тони прошептал это слово, словно магическое заклинание, его глаза чуть расширились.

— В полной, — уверил его Стив. — Обещаю.

Он протянул руку, и после секундного колебания Тони принял ее.

***

Тони спотыкался, когда они поднимались по лестнице, и Стив приобнял его, чтобы удержать. Тони издал тихий стон. Когда Стив заглянул ему в лицо, он чуть прикусил губу.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я знаю, это всего лишь боль, я могу потерпеть, я буду тише…

Он действительно думал, что проблема в этом?

— Ничего, все в порядке, — Стив старался, чтобы его голос прозвучал успокаивающе. — Я просто… хочу тебя поддержать так, чтобы не сделать больно. Я только не знаю, где именно.

— А, — губы Тони чуть подрагивали, словно он об этом даже не подумал. — Опусти руку чуть ниже.

Когда рука Стива соскользнула с плеч Тони и обхватила его за пояс, он заметно расслабился и позволил себе опереться на него.

Для начала и это было хорошо.

***

Тони вынул из кармана ключи, но открывать дверь пришлось Стиву. Они вошли внутрь, Стив закрыл и запер за ними дверь.

И тут Тони окончательно сорвался.

Он развернулся к нему, неловко уткнулся лицом в его плечо, прижался щекой к поношенной ткани его футболки — и Стив почувствовал, как ткань промочили слезы. Тело Тони сотрясали глухие, болезненные рыдания; Стив осознал, что он, должно быть, проделал всю дорогу домой, отчаянно пытаясь удержать все это внутри.

Он инстинктивно поднял руки, но, каким-то чудом помня о его плечах, обнял Тони за талию и начал осторожно поглаживать по спине. Вроде бы так он не причинял ему боли.

— Не говори, — задыхаясь, шептал Тони. — Не говори никому, что я… вот так…

Стив знал, что должен был сказать на это Капитан Америка. Что-нибудь вроде «взрослые люди имеют полное право заниматься в собственных спальнях тем, чем считают нужным», но вряд ли Тони нужен был от него такой ответ.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он. — Я никому не скажу. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: с тобой все нормально. Сессия прошла неудачно, но это не твоя вина. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

А вот он прямо сейчас хотел выбить все дерьмо из того, кто это сделал, но это уже не проблема Тони.

Тони резко выдохнул и крепче прижался к Стиву. На покрасневших глазах отчетливо выделялись сеточки лопнувших капилляров. Его дом заставлял его плакать?

— Я такой идиот, — прошептал Тони. — Я хотел… я просто хотел, чтобы мне было хорошо. Хотел быть счастливым. Хотел быть хорошим для кого-то. Я не… я дерьмовый саб. Я все сделал неправильно.

«Для меня ты идеал». Стив вовремя прикусил язык. Тони не нужно об этом знать.

Стив осторожно поднял руку и осмелился коснуться волос Тони, пропуская сквозь пальцы влажные завитки.

— Ты умнейший человек, которого я знаю, — мягко ответил он. — Это нормально — хотеть чего-то хорошего. Хотеть удовольствия. Хотеть подчиниться кому-нибудь. Я думаю, хороший дом должен быть благодарен своему сабу. Это честь, когда тебе оказывают такое доверие.

Наступила неловкая пауза.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Много воды утекло, — он понял, о чем спрашивал Тони. — Не всегда и не со всеми, но, да, с некоторыми людьми я был доминантом. И, да, я знаю, что делаю. Я понимаю, что я не тот, с кем ты хотел провести этот вечер, но я надеюсь, ты доверишь мне позаботиться о тебе.

— Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь каждый день, — Тони все еще потряхивало, и он говорил так, словно пытался убедить в этом самого себя. Стив прекрасно понимал, почему.

— Ш-ш-ш, я знаю, — он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии снова коснуться волос Тони, даже зная, как это эгоистично, понимая, что не имеет права на такую близость. И все равно эта ласка заставила Тони чуть расслабиться и вздохнуть. — Но это другое доверие. Это нормально, если ты чувствуешь… неуверенность.

Он хотел сказать «страх», но понимал, что Тони не захочет этого слышать.

— Возможно, отчасти, — голос Тони слегка дрогнул.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо. Во время сессии — «если бы я был с тобой, если бы только я был с тобой» — я обычно очень четко обозначаю границы, и даже если мой партнер не хочет знать, что будет дальше, я описываю все возможные варианты. И не просто границы, обычно мы обсуждаем то, что я собираюсь сделать, чтобы человек знал, чего ожидать. Я думаю, если я сразу скажу тебе, что хочу сделать, тебе станет немного лучше, хорошо? Я понимаю, это не сессия, но… это все же твое тело.

— Ну да, — отозвался Тони так, словно понятие «личные границы» могло относиться к кому угодно, кроме него. — Хорошо.

— Итак, — начал Стив. — Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты разделся настолько, насколько тебе будет комфортно, чтобы я мог оценить повреждения. Тебе не нужно мне ничего рассказывать. Я не спрошу ни о чем лишнем — только то, что мне нужно, чтобы помочь тебе. Потом ты, наверное, захочешь принять душ, а я подожду здесь и приготовлю аптечку. Потом я посмотрю, нужна ли перевязка, ты наденешь чистую одежду, а остальное зависит от тебя. На самом деле все зависит только от тебя. Если ты сейчас захочешь, чтобы я ушел…

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — Тони крепче сжал его запястья.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Стив, и какая-то часть его души испытала недостойную радость, почти благодарность за то, что Тони так захотел. — Я здесь. Я останусь здесь столько, сколько захочешь, буду делать то, что ты захочешь. Я не навязываюсь, — торопливо уточнил он. — Но если ты захочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой до утра, я останусь. И если я сделаю что-то, что заставляет тебя чувствовать себя неуютно, ты скажешь, и я остановлюсь. Немедленно.

Тони поднял на него красные глаза.

— Так вот как ты себя ведешь в роли доминанта?

Стив чуть растерянно кивнул.

— Это просто забота. — Может быть, поэтому ему это так нравилось? — Даже после окончания сессии.

Тони грустно усмехнулся.

— Да уж, мне повезло.

«Если бы ты выбрал меня, — безнадежно думал Стив. — Выбери меня».

***

Не так он мечтал раздевать Тони.

Руки Тони дрожали слишком сильно, поэтому Стиву пришлось самому развязать галстук, расстегнуть пиджак и рубашку. В просвете виднелась обнаженная кожа; маек Тони не носил. Когда он обошел Тони и снял с него пиджак, то увидел засохшую кровь, проступившую горизонтальными полосами сквозь ткань рубашки. Крови было много, слишком много для сессии; такое количество крови можно было скорее отнести на счет их повседневной работы.

Стив не мог отвести взгляд.

Он не… он должен был ожидать чего-то подобного. «Мне нравится жесткий секс», — сказал Тони. Он имел в виду именно это? Неужели он просил о такой жестокости? Стив никогда не делал ничего подобного. Он отказал бы любому человеку без заживляющего фактора, и, возможно, даже с ним. И это доставляло Тони удовольствие?

Но он пообещал, что не будет спрашивать.

— Все… все ведь не так плохо, да? — нерешительно спросил Тони, и Стив внезапно осознал, что Тони понятия не имеет, как выглядит его спина. Возможно, Тони об этом не просил. Просто его кошмарный дом так над ним издевался.

— Ну, — Стив постарался говорить ровно. — Эту рубашку ты вряд ли снова наденешь. И еще… сейчас будет больно. Прости.

Он снял с него рубашку, действуя медленно и осторожно там, где кровь приклеила ткань к ранам, и виновато вздрогнул, когда Тони зашипел от боли. Потом бросил рубашку на пол и поднял глаза, не позволяя чувствам затуманить взгляд.

По крайней мере, этот мерзавец знал, куда бить. Это был хлыст, и, несмотря на то, что сами удары были чересчур сильными, ниже плеч они не опускались. Не придется беспокоиться о возможных внутренних повреждениях. Ему и так было о чем волноваться.

Шею Тони покрывали засосы, на некоторых виднелись следы укусов, и Стив испытал прилив жгучей ревности, представляя, как кто-то собственнически целовал Тони, оставляя на нем свои метки. Некоторые из них приходились выше воротников рубашек. Люди увидят.

Он выдохнул сквозь зубы. Объективность прежде всего.

Рубцы нужно было промыть и обработать антисептиком. Стив обошел Тони и резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, потому что увидел остальное. Ну, еще бы.

На запястьях остались следы от наручников, но это как раз было ожидаемо. Они вскоре сойдут сами по себе, а руки у Тони, очевидно, были в порядке. Но…

Его взгляд остановился на опухших, истерзанных сосках. На них тоже остались отчетливые отметины от зубов.

Тони взглянул на собственную грудь и снова поднял глаза на Стива.

— Я не думаю, что повреждены нервные окончания, — он говорил неуверенно, словно пытаясь его успокоить, потому что на лице Стива наверняка отразилось первоначальное намерение убить этого негодяя с особой жестокостью. — По крайней мере, я… Чувствительность не нарушена, — он с трудом сглотнул. — Это были зажимы. Утяжеленные. Наверное, он оставил их слишком надолго, но я… я не просил его остановиться.

Стив чувствовал, что ведет себя неправильно. Он снова глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Все хорошо, — тихо повторил он. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого. И ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать, если сам не хочешь.

— Я просто… — в голосе Тони звучал искренний, невыносимый стыд. — Я просто хотел все сделать правильно. Я хотел выдержать это. Хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо.

Стив мечтал найти каждого дома, который был с Тони, и задушить их всех по очереди.

— Я уверен, что так и было, — хрипло ответил он, чувствуя, что подошел слишком близко к опасному краю. — Я уверен, что ему было с тобой хорошо.

— Если бы, — эхом отозвался Тони. Он закрыл глаза и стоял, чуть пошатываясь. — Он так не считал.

***

Стив стоял на коленях, расшнуровывая ботинки Тони. Тони тяжело опирался на него, пока Стив помогал ему разуться.

— Я всего лишь предполагаю, — Стив говорил вполголоса, — но, возможно, прямо сейчас тебе лучше не садиться?

Подняв голову, он увидел на лице Тони улыбку — чуть принужденную, но все же улыбку.

— Ты прав, — признал Тони, и, боже, его все еще трясло, а голос звучал совсем невесело. — Поэтому лучше душ, чем ванна.

— Как скажешь, — Стив поднялся и чуть неловко развел руками. — Я, э-э-э… побуду пока здесь.

Он не будет навязываться. Тони ведь справится сам, правда?

— Конечно, — ответил Тони с еще одной вымученной улыбкой. — Я принесу аптечку на обратном пути.

Он развернулся и мучительно медленно, чуть прихрамывая, направился в ванную. В дверях ему пришлось остановиться, и на мгновение он тяжело оперся о дверной косяк. А потом вошел внутрь, и дверь со щелчком захлопнулась.

Пока ему нечем было заняться, и Стив присел на край кровати.

Он не раз мечтал о том, чтобы оказаться здесь. На самом деле он мечтал об этом десятки, сотни раз. В его мечтах Тони улыбался ему, опустив ресницы, приглашал его внутрь, притягивал к себе и целовал, но вряд ли это могло произойти сегодня.

— Стив? — донесся до него приглушенный закрытой дверью голос Тони.

Стив с запозданием сообразил, что так и не услышал шума воды.

— Тони? Все хорошо?

— Я… — Тони чуть помедлил. — Ты не мог бы войти, если тебя не затруднит?

— Конечно, не затруднит, — в мгновение ока Стив оказался у двери и вошел внутрь. Его взгляд тут же остановился на обнаженной фигуре Тони; одежда кучей валялась у его ног.

Он не думал, что ему когда-нибудь придется увидеть Тони без одежды при таких обстоятельствах. Но то, что он увидел, стало для него полной неожиданностью: член Тони был вялым, и, судя по состоянию одежды, он ни разу не смог кончить.

А вот его дом, очевидно, смог и не раз. Задняя и внутренняя поверхность бедер Тони была покрыта рубцами, некоторые из них все еще кровоточили, и чем выше, тем сильнее; ягодицы были покрыты смесью спермы и подсыхающей смазки. Стив не мог с уверенностью определить, кончил ли этот ублюдок внутрь, а, к несчастью для Тони, разница была весьма существенной. Он знал, что Тони бы предпочел безопасный секс, но понятия не имел, как все произошло на самом деле.

Хуже всего было то, что сам Тони не был готов ответить на такой вопрос.

— Он сказал, что позволит мне кончить, только если я доставлю ему удовольствие, — голос Тони прерывался, словно он пытался сдержать слезы. — Я не смог.

О нет, Тони.

— Тише, все хорошо, — нужно было хотя бы попытаться. — Все в порядке, но мне нужно кое-что спросить. Он кончил внутрь или на тебя? От этого зависит моя дальнейшая помощь.

Тони поднял голову, и Стив увидел стоящие в глазах слезы. О, нет.

— Я говорил ему, — в голосе Тони прозвучала нотка его обычной решимости. — Я говорил ему, что он должен использовать презерватив, и я уверен, что во время секса он его надевал, но… По крайней мере, я слышал шелест обертки, но я лежал на кровати лицом вниз, и… мало что понимал, и я не… не…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Стив осторожно гладил его по руке, давя желание обнять, прижать к себе. — Все хорошо.

Хоть в чем-то им сегодня повезло.

— Похоже, когда он вытащил член, то снял презерватив, — Тони снова опустил голову. — Я не… Он говорил, что я заслуживаю, чтобы он кончил на мою задницу, что я полное ничтожество, и я… постарался обо всем забыть. Я просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось как можно скорее. Стив, я такой идиот.

— Ты последний человек в мире, которого можно назвать идиотом.

Чуть дрожащей рукой Тони указал на душевую кабину.

— Я отвратительный саб, и я даже не могу устоять на ногах, чтобы принять чертов душ, — и все потому, что я участвовал в дерьмовой сессии, о которой сам же и попросил. Как это, по-твоему, можно назвать?

Стив очень постарался не скрипеть зубами.

— Это обязанность доминанта — заботиться о том, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Недостаточно просто избивать тебя и надеяться, что это доставит тебе удовольствие. А что касается остального, то у этой проблемы есть очевидное решение, — он отступил на шаг и стянул футболку через голову.

— Что? — Тони непонимающе смотрел на то, как он раздевался.

— Я иду с тобой в душ, — уточнил Стив, стягивая штаны.

— Что? — повторил Тони, словно его мозг отказывался соображать. — Ты не можешь.

— А почему нет? — Стив поддел пальцами резинку боксеров. — Если ты думаешь, что я никогда не принимал душ вместе с другими мужчинами, мне определенно придется рассказать тебе кое-что интересное об армии Соединенных Штатов, — он сделал паузу. — И о моей личной жизни.

Похоже, его слова помогли мозгу Тони перезагрузиться. Он пару раз моргнул и воззрился на Стива в полном изумлении. Стиву только оставалось надеяться, что за этим не кроется ничего плохого. Тони выглядел скорее… задумчиво? Это было странно.

— Как много сегодня мы узнали друг о друге, — пробормотал Тони.

— Ну да, — согласился Стив. По крайней мере, Тони не отказался сразу. — Слушай, если тебе некомфортно, я не буду. Я могу остаться здесь, если тебе так спокойнее, или принять душ в одежде. Я просто подумал, что так я смогу поддержать тебя. Я не дам тебе упасть.

Тони смотрел на него так, словно не верил, что он говорит всерьез. Словно Стив был очередным контрактом Старк Индастриз, и ему нужно было найти подвох.

— Ты не можешь хотеть отскребать чужую сперму с моей задницы.

«Ты понятия не имеешь, что я готов для тебя сделать, — подумал Стив. — Все на свете. Все, что угодно».

— Никакого отскребания, — уверил Стив. — Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Тони издал невеселый смешок.

— Забавно. Тот парень говорил прямо противоположные вещи. — И пока Стив пытался сдержаться, чтобы не расколотить зеркало в беспомощном гневе и отчаянии, он глянул вниз и чуть приподнял брови — будь ситуация другой, Стив расценил бы это как намек. — Ну, давай, солдат. Раздевайся.

К концу ночи у него не должно было остаться никаких иллюзий, но, если с Тони все будет хорошо, ему было на это наплевать.

***

Как только они оказались в душе, Тони включил воду на полную мощность, передал ему махровую мочалку и быстро отвернулся к стене. Несмотря на прямое приглашение раздеться, Стив был уверен, что Тони ни разу не опустил взгляд ниже его плеч, и сейчас он не мог не думать о том, что они с Тони рядом, мокрые и обнаженные. Он годами мечтал об этом. Стив ощущал себя последним негодяем, но душу терзала мысль о том, что могло бы быть и чего никогда не произойдет.

Тони не хотел его. Тони никогда не захочет его. Стив пообещал позаботиться о нем, и ему нельзя было при этом думать, что могло бы произойти, если бы Тони обернулся к нему, если бы Тони только позволил поцеловать себя — так нежно, чтобы смыть все воспоминания об этой кошмарной ночи…

Ничего подобного. Ему нужно было заняться делом.

Стив потянулся за простым антибактериальным мылом — среди парфюмированных средств нашлось и такое — и слегка смочил ткань. Он решил начать с плеч Тони — так будет проще.

— Заранее прошу прощения, — предупредил он. — Будет больно, и не на шутку.

Он услышал смешок Тони — наверное, это было хорошо, раз к Тони возвращался его природный юмор?

— Не стесняйся.

Стив хотел начать с отметин на плечах, но, помимо его воли, его руки скользнули вверх, и он обнаружил, что нежно проводит тканью по засосам на шее Тони, словно стараясь их смыть.

Тони выдохнул и пошатнулся, но Стив тут же обхватил его свободной рукой.

— Прости, прости, — прошептал он. — Я тебя держу.

Он снова позволил своим чувствам одержать верх. Он не мог себе этого позволить.

Стив бережно провел тканью по отметинам на плечах Тони. Вода, стекающая вниз, окрасилась розовым, но он отметил, что сейчас они выглядели уже не так страшно. После он обработает их неоспорином, и Тони будет в порядке. Сам Тони стоял прямо и совершенно неподвижно — очевидно, ему стало чуть лучше. Хороший знак.

— Мой хороший, — прошептал он и тут же в ужасе замер, потому что он, влюбленный идиот, не должен был этого говорить и совершенно не подумал, прежде чем открыл рот. Очевидно, что Тони нуждался в этом — нуждался в похвале, и что-то, наверное, щелкнуло в его мозгу на «Тони любит комплименты», «Я люблю Тони» и «Я должен хвалить его чаще».

Тони болезненно выдохнул и склонил голову под тугими струями воды.

— Слушай, я все понял, — и его голос звучал так, будто он думал, что Стив над ним издевается. — Я слабый, навязчивый, но… не надо притворяться, что думаешь обо мне хорошо. Не надо так. Просто… не говори так.

— Я не притворялся.

Оставалось говорить только правду и ничего, кроме правды.

— Я бы никогда не стал тебя обманывать, и ты это знаешь, — он не знал, как продолжить. Но раз уж он начал, придется как-то заканчивать, а это означало, что, по крайней мере, часть его чувств к Тони выплывет наружу. — И если тебе станет лучше, когда я скажу, как сильно я уважаю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой, и какой ты замечательный человек, я буду говорить тебе об этом все время. Это не слабость и не навязчивость — любить комплименты. У тебя была ужасная ночь, твой дом не позаботился о тебе. Он должен был сказать тебе все это, но не сказал. Но я здесь, и я буду говорить тебе об этом, потому что тебе это нужно.

— Не надо, — голос Тони звучал печально. — Это слишком опасно.

— Почему?

— Я привыкну, — его голос чуть дрогнул. — А потом ты перестанешь, и я…

Одну руку Стив положил на плечо Тони, вторую — на бок: единственная ласка, которую он мог себе позволить.

— Я не перестану.

— Ты не можешь этого обещать.

«Я люблю тебя уже десять лет. Я не перестану».

— Ты был моим первым другом здесь, в будущем, — по крайней мере, это была правда, и Стив мог безбоязненно об этом сказать. — Ты один из лучших людей, которых я знаю. Я буду повторять это до тех пор, пока ты в это не поверишь.

— Тебе придется потратить чертовски много времени, — почти неслышно произнес Тони, запрокинув голову, позволяя воде смыть слезы с лица.

Позади него Стив опустился на колени.

— Ну что же, время у меня есть, — подтвердил он. — Я собираюсь смыть с тебя все остальное. Не забывай, ты в любой момент можешь сказать, чтобы я остановился.

Тони слегка вздрогнул.

— Нет, продолжай, — и уже чуть мягче добавил: — Только… не молчи, пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, что это ты.

«Боже, Тони».

— Ты и так будешь знать, что это я, — Стив понятия не имел, что говорить, он только знал, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он осторожно коснулся икр, и Тони дернулся, но тут же застыл на месте. Кровоподтеки вокруг лодыжек выглядели не так страшно, как на запястьях: видимо, здесь кандалы не были такими тесными.

— Да?..

— Ага, — Стив осторожно провел намыленной тканью вверх по ногам Тони — туда, где начинались кровоподтеки на бедрах. — У меня слишком грубые руки.

Смешок Тони неожиданно оборвался.

— Что?

— Это все щит, — объяснил Стив, начиная осторожно смывать с его кожи смесь спермы и смазки. Крови почти не было, только кровоподтеки, но утром им предстоит собрание, и Тони, похоже, в красках представлял, каково ему будет сидеть. — У меня постоянные мозоли — на пальцах, на руках, несмотря на перчатки. Даже сыворотка не помогает от них избавиться — я слишком часто использую щит, и они не успевают нормально заживать. Поэтому ты всегда сможешь понять, что это я. Ужасные руки.

К концу его болтовни Тони расслабился и почти перестал дрожать — а потом вдруг обернулся и коснулся его пальцев своими.

— Я так не думаю, — тихо произнес он, и сердце Стива пропустило удар. — Они такие нежные.

— Потому что я обещал быть осторожным, — Стив отчаянно пытался вспомнить, как нужно дышать. А потом с трудом сглотнул. — Сейчас… В общем, это будет совершенно нормально, если ты откажешься сразу, но я хочу проверить, нет ли у тебя внутреннего кровотечения. Я не… Внутри тебя ничего не будет, хорошо?

— Да, — тихо согласился Тони.

Снова возникло напряжение — Тони оперся ладонями о стеклянную стену, словно на медицинском осмотре.

— Я просто взгляну, — уточнил Стив на случай, если выразился недостаточно ясно. — Будет чуточку больно, потому что мне придется коснуться кожи, но я просто посмотрю, ладно?

Он поднял голову и увидел кивок Тони.

— Если ты считаешь нужным, — нерешительно ответил он. — Я тебе доверяю.

Ох. Одурманенному мозгу Стива не хватало только такого подтверждения.

— Я рад, что ты мне доверяешь, — как-то сумел выговорить он. — Но я не хочу навредить тебе еще сильнее. Я просто посмотрю.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Тони.

Тони тихо зашипел, когда ладони Стива легли на израненные ягодицы и развели их в стороны. Стив сглотнул, чувствуя себя виноватым, понимая, что не имеет права на такую интимность, не имеет права видеть Тони таким… раскрытым.

Он должен действовать как профессионал. Похоже, Тони трахали очень жестко — словно ему недостаточно было хромоты как подтверждения, — но следов крови он не увидел.

— Все будет хорошо, — успокоил он, закончив осмотр.

— Спасибо, — голос Тони был чуть громче шепота.

Стив выпрямился — он вроде бы закончил, — и тут Тони неожиданно обернулся к нему. В его глазах до сих пор пряталась грусть, но он пытался улыбаться, и, черт возьми, он был прямо здесь — мокрый, обнаженный, рядом с ним — и Стив не мог не думать о том, как они близко друг к другу.

— Я подумал, что дальше смогу сам, — произнес Тони.

Ну вот, все нормально. Тони его не хотел.

— С остальным ты вряд ли сможешь что-нибудь сделать, — ровно продолжил он. — Там только синяки, и все.

Стив глянул вниз. Похоже, Тони был прав: на шее, сосках, бедрах цвели кровоподтеки — отметины от пальцев, и Стив закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от мысленной картинки, где доминант держал Тони, грубо трахал его, а Тони терпел, потому что хотел похвалы, которой так и не дождался.

— Стив? — на его плечо осторожно легла рука Тони. — Ты в порядке?

Он должен сдержаться. Ради Тони.

— Да.

***

— Подожди минуту, — он придержал Тони, когда тот выключил воду и собрался выходить. — Сейчас я вытрусь.

К счастью, у Тони нашлись лишние полотенца, и Стив как можно скорее обтерся и натянул на себя футболку и штаны.

— Все, выходи, — он протянул руку, и Тони принял ее. Стив чувствовал, как она дрожит. — Я помогу тебе вытереться, чтобы не потревожить твои раны, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони, но его глаза тут же изумленно расширились, когда Стив опустился перед ним на колени. — Стив, что ты делаешь?.. Ты не должен…

— Может быть, я хочу, — парировал Стив. Видит бог, он не собирался этого говорить, но сейчас ему было так сложно помнить, что Тони не для него.

— Я… я сабмиссив, а ты передо мной на коленях и…

Неужели проблема только в этом? И как это вообще могло быть проблемой?

Стив замер с полотенцем в руках и поднял голову.

— Хочешь сказать, что еще никто не делал этого для тебя?

Тони смотрел на него так, словно они были родом с разных планет.

— Ты доминант. Это не твоя обязанность. Почему ты…

—Неужели твой доминант ни разу не ухаживал за тобой?

Наверное, он не должен был так говорить. Не должен был давать Тони понять, что ему это нравится. Он слишком опасно приблизился к…

Но Тони только покачал головой.

— Никогда. В интернете мне попадались рассказы о таком, но я, э-э-э… подумал, что это не то, чего я хочу. Честно говоря, я плохо представлял, как это выглядит, и мне ни разу не хотелось попробовать.

Он знал, чего хотел Тони: боли. Он сам так сказал. Наверное, ничего другого он не искал.

Стив бережно промокнул полотенцем его бедра, со всей возможной осторожностью вытер грудь. Тони только раз сделал резкий вдох, но ничего не сказал. Его взгляд чуть смягчился.

— Рад познакомиться, — Стив аккуратно обернул полотенце вокруг его плеч. — Меня зовут Стив, я доминант и я люблю доставлять своим сабам удовольствие всеми возможными способами, включая боль, и все время заботиться о них.

Тони криво улыбнулся.

— Звучит неплохо. Наверное, мне нужно было поискать получше, да?

***

Следуя указаниям Тони, Стив вынул из шкафчика в ванной аптечку. Держа Тони за руку — потому что, по совести говоря, тот выглядел так, словно крайне в этом нуждался, — он довел его до кровати. Потом достал из мини-холодильника несколько пакетов со льдом и вытряхнул из бутылочки две таблетки болеутоляющего.

— Держи, — Стив протянул таблетки Тони и наблюдал, как тот проглотил их насухую. Нужно было подумать об этом раньше. Он часто забывал о таких вещах, учитывая, что ему самому не нужны были таблетки.

— Прежде чем ты оденешься, я хочу посмотреть, что можно сделать с твоими ранами, — произнес Стив, и Тони кивнул. — Будет проще, если ты ляжешь на живот. Сможешь?

— Конечно, — немедленно отозвался Тони. — Конечно, соски будут болеть, но тут я сам виноват.

Вот о чем Стиву сейчас совсем не нужно было думать, так это о сосках Тони. Кто-то причинил Тони боль и, что хуже всего, сделал это неправильно. Если бы с Тони был он сам, он сумел бы доставить ему удовольствие. Но сейчас речь шла не об этом.

— Нет, я о другом, — уточнил он. — Я имею в виду, будет ли тебе комфортно лежать на животе, когда я буду к тебе прикасаться? Мне бы не хотелось заставлять тебя думать… о том, что случилось сегодня ночью.

Тони бледно улыбнулся.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, кэп, но я буду в порядке. И потом, ты сам сказал, что я всегда узнаю тебя, капитан Ужасные Руки.

Стив не смог сдержать смешок.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

Немного повозившись с пакетами, он пристроил пару поверх кровоподтеков на бедрах Тони, и впервые за вечер у Тони вырвался вздох облегчения, а Стив почувствовал, как волна удовольствия поднимается внутри. Он… ему нравилось заботиться о Тони. Никакого сексуального подтекста, по крайней мере, Тони никогда об этом не узнает. Все будет в порядке.

— Тебе лучше? — не удержавшись, спросил он.

— Да, — голос Тони прозвучал чуточку расслабленно. Он опустил голову на сложенные руки и отвернулся. — Все хорошо. Спасибо.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — это вырвалось неожиданно для самого Стива, но Тони, кажется, ничего не заметил.

Стив разыскал в аптечке тюбик неоспорина, выдавил немного на пальцы и осторожно нанес поверх рубцов на плечах Тони. К счастью, отметины на ягодицах почти не кровоточили, но он все равно счел нужным предупредить: — Сейчас чуть ниже.

— Не стесняйся, — отозвался Тони.

Здесь Стив действовал еще осторожнее — очевидно, Тони не хотел бы, чтобы он прикасался к нему там — поэтому постарался закончить как можно скорее, и положил пакеты со льдом на его плечи и ягодицы. Наступило молчание.

— Я действительно об этом просил, — тихо сказал Тони, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки. — Сам.

Им нельзя было об этом говорить. Стив не был уверен, что сможет выдержать этот разговор.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил он. — Я тебе верю.

— Дело не в том, что я не люблю боль, — неловко попытался объяснить Тони. — Она… может привести меня туда, понимаешь?.. Я этого и хотел, но для этого… не знаю, как объяснить. Я должен быть в правильном настроении, понимаешь? Иначе это не сработает. И сегодня вечером… это не сработало. Когда мы договорились встретиться, он выглядел… милым. Но у меня не получалось, и я подумал, если он… если мне будет больнее, я смогу дать ему то, что он хочет. Но я не смог, и, наверное, он разозлился. Разочаровался, — голос Тони дрогнул. — Я его подвел. А потом подумал, что, наверное, лучше позволить ему закончить. Пусть хоть кому-то будет хорошо.

— Ох, Тони, — Стив только вздохнул. — Ты тут ни при чем. Иногда сабспейс просто не наступает.

Пауза.

— Сабспейс?

Интересно, как так вышло, что Стив знал об этом больше Тони. Может быть, он сознательно не думал об этом? Или ему неловко было выяснять?

— Когда боль становится настолько приятной, что мозг частично отключается, — объяснил он. — По крайней мере, так мне говорили. Слышал, что это приятно. По крайней мере, со стороны выглядит потрясающе.

Еще одна пауза.

— Получается, я много упустил.

— Ну что ж, у тебя есть я, — еще одна фраза, которую ему не стоило произносить.

К счастью, Тони думал о другом.

— Сделаешь мне еще одно одолжение, раз уж сегодня ты решил побыть моей сиделкой?

— Конечно, — Стив поморщился, убирая пакеты со льдом, но, к счастью, Тони и этого не заметил.

— В аптечке есть гель с экстрактом арники. Ты не мог бы…

— Конечно.

Он был благодарен Тони за эту просьбу; она дала ему возможность отвлечься. Он наносил гель на шею, плечи и бедра, а потом и на ягодицы Тони почти медитативно, словно краски на холст. Когда он почти закончил, Тони издал странный звук.

— Все в порядке? — тут же насторожился Стив. — Тони, что не так?

— Ну, не то чтобы не так, — голос Тони звучал приглушенно из-под сложенных рук. — Но я думаю, пока мне лучше не переворачиваться обратно.

Ох.

«Не думай о том, что Тони возбудился от твоих прикосновений, — как заведенный, повторял он. — Не думай. Ты не можешь быть с ним».

— Все хорошо, — ему хотелось надеяться, что это прозвучало успокаивающе. — Это естественно. Иногда такое бывает.

— Ну да, — чуть неловко согласился Тони. — В любом случае… я полежу спокойно пару минут, если не возражаешь.

«Ты сказал, что сможешь кончить, если будешь хорошо себя вести, — мог бы сказать он. — Ты прекрасен. Ты этого заслуживаешь».

— Нет, конечно, — и хорошо, что в этот момент Тони на него не смотрел.

Они смогут это пережить. Он был влюблен в Тони много лет. Все, что ему нужно сделать — продолжать молчать. Он сможет.

***

Молчание продлилось несколько мучительных минут, пока они оба делали вид, что не думают о члене Тони. Наконец Стив счел, что прошло уже достаточно времени, и поднялся.

— У тебя есть любимая пижама? — спросил он. — Я принесу.

— Э-э-э… — кажется, этот вопрос смутил Тони куда сильнее внезапной эрекции. — Ты будешь надо мной смеяться.

Как Тони мог такое о нем подумать после всего, что случилось сегодня?

— Я не буду смеяться. Даю слово.

— Будешь.

— Нет, не буду, — в его голосе определенно прозвучали капитанские нотки.

Тони вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Верхний ящик, справа, рядом с нижним бельем. И захвати пару боксеров. Что-нибудь… э-э-э… не слишком обтягивающее.

Стив пересек комнату, открыл ящик и вынул пару шелковых боксеров, которые выглядели достаточно свободными, чтобы не травмировать и без того израненную кожу, стоически проигнорировав при этом кружевное белье. Странно, что это, кажется, совсем не смущало Тони.

Почти сразу же он увидел пижаму, о которой говорил Тони. Поношенная и, очевидно, любимая пижама темно-синего цвета была усеяна крошечными изображениями его собственного щита.

Невероятно. Тони носил одежду с его символикой.

Когда Стив обернулся, Тони пристально наблюдал за ним. Синие глаза сощурились в ужасном подозрении.

— На самом деле я польщен, — улыбнулся Стив, потому что это определенно было лучше, чем сказать «все эти годы я был безнадежно влюблен в тебя».

— Лжец, — голос Тони звучал не слишком уверенно, словно он сам не верил в то, что сказал.

— Ну… у меня есть трусы с изображением Железного Человека, — выпалил Стив.

Да, вот этого ему определенно не стоило говорить. Потрясенный Тони уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Сэм однажды подарил мне на день рождения, — раз уж он начал, придется продолжать. — Я решил, что это просто шутка, но они оказались удобными, поэтому я их ношу.

На самом деле Сэм, вручая подарок, сказал что-то вроде «я буду дарить тебе вещи с изображением Железного Человека до тех пор, пока ты не наберешься смелости сказать ему о своих чувствах», но об этом Тони совершенно точно не нужно было знать. Что Тони может о нем думать? Стив — ископаемое. Тони гениален, богат и красив, он может заполучить любого, и он очевидно дал понять, что в этом смысле Стив его не интересует.

Эта пижама просто очень мягкая и удобная, вот и все.

Но Тони улыбался ему, и эта улыбка выглядела как первый лучик солнца после долгого туманного дня.

— Ну что, ты отдашь мне одежду или как?

Помогая Тони одеться, Стив чувствовал себя неловко: Тони прислонялся к нему, а он старательно отводил глаза. Ему почти не пришлось помогать с рубашкой: Тони лишь зашипел сквозь зубы, когда мягкая ткань коснулась исполосованных плеч, но сумел застегнуть пуговицы самостоятельно: значит, координация движений не была нарушена. Слава Богу. Тони нужны его руки.

Стиву хотелось перецеловать его пальцы, один за другим.

— Ну вот, — Стив перевел дыхание. — То, что будет дальше, зависит от тебя. Я могу уйти сейчас или остаться с тобой. Я останусь так долго, как ты захочешь.

Тони на мгновение отвел глаза.

— Как долго ты пробыл бы со мной, если бы все было по-настоящему? Если бы я действительно был твоим сабом?

Осознание того, о чем он так безнадежно мечтал и чего не мог получить, болезненно ударило Стива прямо под ребра, в самое сердце.

— Возможно, около часа. Или чуть больше, если бы наступил сабспейс и я не был уверен в том, как ты себя почувствуешь на выходе из него. Я бы просто… обнимал тебя. Говорил о всякой ерунде. Делал то, чего бы тебе хотелось. Думаю, что я никогда не оставлял никого… в плохом настроении, так что я, наверное, провел бы с тобой больше времени, если бы ты захотел. Чтобы удостовериться, что утром с тобой все будет в порядке.

— Звучит замечательно, — Тони перевел дыхание. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Наверное, это было слишком самонадеянно с его стороны, но Стив не мог противостоять искушению. Он откинул покрывало на кровати и улегся, приглашая Тони присоединиться к нему.

— Ну, вот он я. К твоим услугам.

Матрас слегка прогнулся под весом Тони, когда он очень осторожно присел на край, а потом придвинулся к Стиву, положив голову ему на грудь, и, чуть помедлив, обнял его одной рукой.

— Так нормально?

Ему было это нужно. Тони совсем не хотел его мучить.

— Конечно. Ложись так, как тебе удобно. — Ну, хорошо, возможно, Капитан Америка иногда может и соврать. Хотя на самом деле он и не солгал вовсе. Это было для Тони, не для него, так что все в порядке. Стив осторожно опустил одну руку на спину Тони — туда, где не было рубцов.

— С тобой так хорошо, — пробормотал Тони, не замечая, какой эффект его слова производят на Стива. — Я мог бы уснуть вот так. Хотя, наверное, нельзя. Вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы утром команда обнаружила нас в таком виде.

— Мне совершенно все равно, если команда обнаружит нас в таком виде, — уверил Стив, не упоминая, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы все это было по-настоящему. — Тебе это нужно, Тони. Не надо извиняться.

Наступила долгая, задумчивая пауза. Стив видел, как поднимается и опускается грудь Тони.

— Ты бы сделал то же самое для любого из членов команды? Для любого из Мстителей, если бы кто-нибудь из них вернулся домой в том же состоянии, что и я?

— Конечно, — немедленно отозвался он и тут же растерялся. Тони выглядел… расстроенным? Стив тут же поспешил исправиться: — Конечно, в команде есть люди, которых я не так хорошо знаю, а есть те, для кого я не лучший вариант в такой ситуации, но я бы постарался сделать все, что в моих силах.

— Вот как, — выдохнул Тони. — Значит, это все… не имеет никакого отношения лично ко мне? Ты делал это все… не потому, что это я?..

О боже. Он догадался. Стив почувствовал, как сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Тони знал, теперь он точно знал о его безнадежной влюбленности, и все потому, что сегодня Стив не сумел удержать язык за зубами.

— М-м-м… — Стив понятия не имел, что ответить.

Тони обо всем догадался, он же гений. Тони все знал. Тони…

… рвано выдохнул, спрятав лицо на груди Стива.

— Тот парень, с которым я встречался, — его голос чуть подрагивал. — Я выбрал его, потому что он был похож на тебя.

Этого не может быть. Это просто невозможно. Тони наверняка имел в виду не это…

— Мне казалось, что он будет хорошо со мной обращаться, пусть даже я хотел от него совсем другого, — продолжал Тони. — Как… я всегда представлял тебя именно таким, хотя не догадывался, конечно, что ты тоже… Когда мы встретились, он улыбнулся почти как ты, и я подумал, что с ним у меня получится, но он… он не был таким, как ты, — дыхание Тони на мгновение прервалось. — А потом я вернулся домой и встретил тебя, и ты был... ты был всем, о чем я мог только мечтать. Очевидно, тебе нравятся мужчины. Черт, да ты даже доминант, но я понял. Я тебе не нужен. Ты просто хороший парень. Ты бы сделал это для кого угодно. Ты не хочешь меня. Все в порядке.

Тони не знал. И прямо сейчас его единственный шанс утекал сквозь пальцы. Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Смелее, Мститель.

— Тони, я люблю тебя.

Тони поднял голову и недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Ты… что?!

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Стив, хотя Тони наверняка прекрасно расслышал его с первого раза. Он чувствовал, как дрожит его рука, лежащая на спине Тони. — Я годами любил тебя. С того самого дня, как встретил. С того дня, как меня вытащили из-подо льда. Правда, одно время я думал, что люблю сразу двоих, но…

— Меня? — прервал его Тони.

— Да, — сердце Стива гулко стучало в груди. — Всегда был только ты. Я… я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь захочешь меня. Я видел, с кем ты встречаешься. Богатые, умные, блестящие люди. Полная противоположность мне.

— Полная противоположность? — эхом отозвался Тони. — Стив, на свете нет таких, как ты. Ты лучший из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Ты видел меня в худшие моменты моей жизни. Ты знаешь, какой я на самом деле. Ты остановил меня, когда я пил. Ты видел всех моих демонов. Ты знаешь каждую ошибку, которую я когда-либо совершил.

— Возможно, — признал Стив. — Но я люблю тебя. И никогда не переставал любить.

Что-то в лице Тони смягчилось, и таким красивым Стив его еще никогда не видел.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Он должен был догадаться, что Тони собирается поцеловать его, но не успел вовремя убрать руку, и Тони вздрогнул от боли.

— Черт.

— Осторожнее, твои плечи.

— К черту мои плечи, — не совсем такое романтическое начало, каким его рисовал себе Стив, но они еще успеют наверстать.

Тони наклонился и нежно, осторожно поцеловал его, и Стив почувствовал, как тело Тони расслабилось под его руками, когда он ответил на поцелуй, словно ожидая, что Стив обо всем позаботится, словно хотел довериться ему. Боже, он будет просто идеальным сабом.

— Когда я фантазировал о сексе с тобой, такое мне и в голову не приходило, — признал Стив. — Но если это тебе нравится…

Тони рассмеялся и снова вздрогнул.

— Может быть, все-таки не сегодня?

— Конечно, нет, — Стива ужаснуло, что Тони мог о таком подумать. — Я уже говорил тебе. Сегодня мы будем просто обниматься.

Он пропустил волосы Тони сквозь пальцы, и Тони удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Вот так, — прошептал он и, наконец, осмелился жадно прошептать остальное. — Мой Тони. Такой хороший. Мой идеальный, прекрасный саб. Ты так хорошо вел себя сегодня.

— Да?.. — Тони расслабился еще сильнее, Стив ощутил вес его тела на себе.

— Конечно, — прошептал Стив. — Ты делал все, что я тебе говорил, позволил мне позаботиться о тебе, мне было так приятно это делать, Тони.

— Мне так хорошо, — голос Тони звучал слегка невнятно, но не сонно. Это… неужели это и есть сабспейс?

Со слов Тони Стив уже понял, что, возможно, ему не нужно быть избитым до полусмерти, чтобы достичь этого, если он доверяет своему доминанту, но он никак не ожидал, что достаточно всего лишь объятий, заботы и похвалы.

Тони будет великолепен.

— Это просто замечательно, — Тони счастливо вздохнул при этих словах. — Ты этого заслуживаешь, любимый. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего на свете.

Он не знал, услышал ли его Тони. Его глаза были полузакрыты. Он засыпал, и Стив улыбался, прижимая его к себе.


End file.
